Vivere Una Menzogna
by Sakura Lily 16
Summary: Nothing is as it appears. You can live your entire life as a lie, thinking it was the truth. That is what happened to me, my life as Hermione Jane Granger has been nothing but a complete lie. Mature for future precaution.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plotline!**

Vivere Una Menzogna

Prologue

More than once I have tried to deny the evidence. So many times have I tried to ignore that small voice in the back of my head saying that the truth is a lie. That my entire life is a lie.

My mind and my heart have always disagreed. My heart says that everything I have been told was the truth, but my head says that they are lies.

Hundreds of thoughts rapidly run through my head, all of them 'evidence' of those truths being lies. I don't want to truly believe them, but with the proof they show, the concluding thought is infallible. They must be lies. My life must be a lie. My life as Hermione Jane Granger is a lie.

Chapter 1

'_Beep…Beep…Beep…'_

My hand hits the off button after that third beep, just to shut up that annoying sound. I know I don't need to be awake yet, but why would I want to sleep on my 17th birthday? I am finally of age in the wizard world, which means that I am now able to do magic outside of school legally.

The bright sun is shining through my window, hitting my face directly. I groan as I sit up, untangling myself from my cocoon of blankets. Letting out a soft yawn as I stretch my arms above my head. Turning toward my window I look at the bright sunlight bathing everything in the sun's warm rays.

I whisper softly to myself and myself alone. "Can this day get any better? Being able to perform magic freely, turning 17, and no rain in sight." I close my eyes and smile, "No, I don't think it can."

With one more glance out of my bedroom window I drag myself out of my king-sized bed and into my adjoining bathroom. Yes, I guess you could say I am spoiled, but I would just deny it. All of these extravagances are just past gifts I hadn't even asked for. My family is extremely wealthy in the muggle world; both of my parents are dentists, even though they never really need to work a day in their lives.

Both sides of my family are extremely wealthy, but everyone works anyway. They say it is for their own pleasure, and I don't doubt that. I am the exact same way. I work hard not for the rewards or the money, but because I enjoy the thrill of accomplishing something on my own.

I quickly strip off my night clothes, a tank top and a pair of booty shorts and hop into my shower. Twenty minutes later I step out, smelling of my light rose scented soap. Wrapping myself in one of the fluffy towels on the nearby shelf. Standing in front of my mirror, clothed only in a towel I grab my wand and point it at my head.

"Sicca." A pale gold glow from the tip of my ebony want and my hair is completely dry.

Again I point it at my head and say, "Crispum.", this time the glow is a pale blue and my hair is falling in gentle curls to the middle of my back. My hair is softer than it has ever been, including the Yule Ball fourth year when Parvati and Lavender used about a hundred charms to make it soft. I also see it is a bit darker, but it is nothing new, it has been getting slightly darker every day for the past two weeks. It had once been a warm honey brown, now it is bordering on black. _'It must be a magic thing, I can always research it when I return to Hogwarts next month, well in seven weeks.'_

Without thinking about it anymore I walk back into my room and into my closet. I pick out a pair of snug fitting dark jeans and an emerald green silk top. I know I could never wear these clothes at Hogwarts, Harry and Ron would completely freak. Not to mention they are all Slytherin colors, not one of gold or red. Personally I think I look horrid in Gryffindor colors, Slytherin suits me much better. Not that I would let my housemates, or anyone in that school know.

I slip on my knee-high three inch heal black leather boots and head back into my bathroom. Standing in front of my mirror I apply a touch of mascara and a light shading of green shadow. A swipe of clear lip gloss later I walk back into my room.

I hear the doorbell ring and I wonder why someone is visiting at, I look at the clock on my bedside table, seven thirty in the morning. Knowing I won't need to rush down two flights of stairs to get the door, because I know my parents will already be downstairs drinking coffee, I take one more glance at myself in my mirror and approve myself to leave my room. Grabbing my wand and sticking it in the inside of my boot, I open my door and walk out. Only to turn back around and walk to my bedside table to grab my silver locket. I don't go anywhere without it. Once it is securely in place around my neck I leave my room again, closing my door gently behind me.

I walk slowly down the two flights of stairs, my right hand gliding down the banister. The smooth wood cool to the touch. My heels make a soft clicking noise on the marble steps.

Five minutes later I reach the bottom step, my hand finally releasing the banister. I walk toward the sitting room off of the kitchen, knowing that is where my parents would have brought our guest.

As I stepped into the sitting room nothing could have prepared me for what I saw. Sitting there, in a loveseat across from my parents, was none other than one of the men that has made my life at Hogwarts a living hell. Seated there in all of his Slytherin glory was none other than my potions professor, Severus Snape.

**This is just a new idea that has been floating around in my head for a while, it has nothing to do with any of my other stories. Please tell me what you think. I own nothing but the plot line.**

**~Sakura Lily 16**


End file.
